Together
by AceForeverAndAlways
Summary: Leo goes to visit Josh in Hoynes' office, but Leo needs to know something before Josh will go to New Hampshire. SLASH Josh/Sam


**A/N:** Some quotes used from ITSOTG, but I don't own any recognizable plot or characters. I just like to play around with them.

Josh ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He didn't understand what he was doing here. What was the point of him working for Hoynes, if every strategy that came out of his mouth was shot down. "Josh?" he looked across the bullpen. "Mr. Secretary," Josh greeted as he stepped over towards the man, "The Senator isn't in…" Leo interrupted, "I know, I came to see you," Josh was confused, "Me?" Leo nodded, "Can you walk with me?" Josh grabbed his things, "Sure,"

As they were walking out of the Capitol, Josh and Leo discussed Josh's parents before Josh tried to get to the point. "Mr. Secretary," Josh began. "Leo," Leo interrupted. "Leo, I really have to go…" he said, trying to direct the conversation. Leo smiled, "Josh, do me a favor and come to Nashua this Thursday." Josh looked confused, "Why?" "Jed Bartlett is giving a speech and I would like you to come listen." The confused look still didn't leave his face, "Look, Senator Hoynes has the nomination and if Governor Bartlett is looking to be Treasury Secretary, this isn't the way to do it." Leo merely grinned, "Come to New Hampshire." Josh still persisted, "There's no way we'd nominate a liberal academic from New England again, we're dumb, but we're not that dumb." Leo's face was taken over by a grin, "Nah, I think we're that dumb. Come to Nashua," Josh yet again asked, "Why?" Leo gently said, "Because that's was sons do for old friends of their father's."

Josh was conflicted, but he wasn't sure if he would ever go work for Bartlett, and if this got out to the wrong people it could be used against the campaign he was working for. However, something told him that even if he didn't work for Bartlett, this wouldn't be used against him. "Leo, there's something you should know…come with me." Josh said, and they walked a couple a couple of blocks to a small restaurant. Before entering, Josh turned to Leo, "I'm currently seeing someone and we have two kids." Leo was about to speak, but Josh just indicated for him to come in.

Leo couldn't hide his surprise when Josh walked to the back of the restaurant where a man sat with two kids. Josh's hand brushed along the man's shoulders and the man looked up and gave him a bright smile. The gesture spoke of such love and intimacy between the two. Josh pulled up a chair for Leo before introducing his family to Leo. "Leo, this is Sam Seaborn, and the two rug rats are Anya and Misha; they're three." Josh said, indicating for Leo to join them, before sitting himself. "How long…" he asked gesturing between Sam and Josh. "Eight years," Sam answered, with a small smile. "Josh, you're parents never said anything about grandchildren," Leo would have thought that Noah would be talking nonstop about his grandkids, but he saw Josh's expression harden and knew that it wasn't good. "My parents don't approve of some of my choices," Josh said simply, leaving no room for interpretation, Noah and Marie did not approve of Josh and Sam. Leo has to ask, "Does Hoynes know?" Josh nodded, "He doesn't care, as long as no one finds out."

Leo didn't care about Josh and Sam's private life and he knew Jed wouldn't either, "This does change anything, I'd still like you to come to Nashua on Thursday, if it's possible he said nodding to the toddlers sitting quietly coloring in their own coloring books. "We'll have to talk about it," Josh said nodding towards Sam. Leo smiled, "That's all I ask," he said before getting up and taking his leave after exchanging goodbyes.

"So, what's in New Hampshire?" Sam asked him, a single eyebrow raised. "A waste of time," Josh said waiving the question off. Sam merely stares at him, with his eyebrow still raised. "Jed Bartlett," Josh said, giving into his partner's stare, "Leo wants me to go hear him speak," "Will you?" Sam asked and Josh simply shrugged, "What do you think I should do?" Sam pondered the question for a moment before responding, "Is Hoynes the real thing?" he asked using the phrase they had coined in college. "The thing you have to know about Hoynes…" Josh trailed off. Sam smiled gently at his partner, "That's okay, you never finish that sentence." Josh hesitated for a moment, "If I see the real thing, should I tell you?" Sam grinned even brighter, "You won't have to; you have a terrible poker face. Besides, anywhere you go we all go," they left it at that.

Sam was reclining in the bed reading a few depositions when a noise startled him. He glance up to the doorway to see his partner grinning like a maniac. He sat up further, "Yeah?" Josh merely nodded. Sam tossed the depositions aside to get up from the bed and cross the room. "What are we going to do about Anya and Misha?" Josh asked pulling Sam into an embrace. "We'll figure it out together," and he sealed that promise with a kiss.


End file.
